


Dancing With A Stranger

by AstridRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, And of course Harry too!, Background Drarry, Blairon, Blaise is there to save the day, Cormac's an ass, Cute, Damn I always make Cormac the bad guy for some reason, Dancing, Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley Friendship, M/M, Muggle AU, Ron being a badass tho XD, Ron freaks out, XD, as always ;), at the club/bar, but don't worry, fluff at the end, he's just such a jerk anyway, nervous!Ron, sexy!Blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun outing with friends to celebrate their graduation but instead, Ron found himself in an uncomfortable predicament. How can one dark-skinned man save his prestige (and the day) and fulfill both of their feeling at the same time?





	Dancing With A Stranger

Ron slumped against the wall of the bathroom of the club he, Draco, and Harry had decided to go to for their graduation celebration. He, himself, had vouched for the idea and now he was certainly regretting even mentioning it.

He took another deep breath to soothe his harried nerves and recalled from his mind's eye, exactly what had happened. It wasn't really hard to, he remembered ordering drinks for himself, Draco, and Harry and after delivering them to the couple who was too busy snogging in one of the booths to notice. He remembered sighing and wishing he had someone like that to spend the night with, and maybe even more. It was a long shot but Ron liked to think that nothing could stop him from getting himself a guy tonight. 

That was until he saw  _him._

He was just weaving his way through the throng of bodies all around him when he had accidentally bumped into someone. He had muttered a quick sorry that was probably barely heard amongst the music, but the body in front of him didn't move out of the way. Confused, he had looked up and right when his eyes caught the icy blue of the person in front of him, all color had drained from his face and he had very nearly had a panic attack right there on the dance floor. The other man had simply looked at him, first with confusion and then with dawning realization. Ron hadn't bothered sticking around to see what his next expression had been, he had booked it out of there, all thoughts of getting another drink and bringing home a guy completely forgotten. 

He wasn't thinking clearly about where he was going and who was pushing out of the way in his haste to put distance between himself and  _him._ When Ron had finally collapsed through a random door he had found (the knob giving way easily with his frantic pushes) he had realized that somehow, he had ended up in the restrooms. His sudden appearance had startled a kissing (and slightly groping) couple right behind the door and with a huff the two ladies had swept out with barely a glance at the frozen redhead, but Ron didn't mind, at this point, all he wanted was space and goddamit if he didn't get it then-

"Hey, are you okay?"

If someone asked Ron right now, he would vehemently deny that he had squeaked in surprise, but that was the closest description of the sound that escaped his mouth when he whirled around and came face to face with a tall, dark-skinned guy who looked about his age. If Ron had to describe this guy using the least amount of words, the cliche 'Tall, Dark, and Handsome' would've done the trick. The man was simply _gorgeous_ and so fucking tall that Ron, who was quite tall himself, had to crane his neck slightly to meet the other man's chocolate brown eyes. 

At least they weren't blue. Or worse yet,  _ice blue._

Ron realized the other man was still waiting for an answer and he quickly fumbled around for an adequate response, but his mind was acting really sluggish, whether it was from the alcohol, seeing  _him_ or coming face to face with a literal god, Ron did not know. 

"Uh...er, I'm fine?" His face flamed right after he spoke, what the hell kind of sentence was that? Ugh, way to be smooth, Weasley.

But to his surprise, the other man simply laughed, short and sweet and leaving Ron in a daze, "are you asking questions or giving an answer?" He asked playfully, one immaculate eyebrow arching up amusedly. For some reason, seeing that action reminded Ron of how Draco would do that constantly around Harry and him. He and the bond hadn' immediately hit it off right away, but after months of Harry's irresistible puppy dog eyes and a lot of tensions whenever the two of them hung out around Ron, the redhead had finally agreed to tentatively be friends with Draco. Their tentative friendship had quickly evolved into being the best of friends after both realized how good at chess the other was. 

"Oh!" Ron gasped after realizing he had left the man hanging yet again, he shot, what he hoped, was an apologetic look before mumbling, "answering."

"You seem pretty nervous," the other man observed, looking at Ron critically, "did something happen out there?" He nodded to the door that led back into the bar. 

Ron shrugged, not willing to explain why he nearly passed out because of a stupid guy, "just saw somebody that I didn't want to see...ever."

"Oh," Tall, Dark, and Handsome looked ponderingly at Ron for a while. The redhead flushed, even more, when he felt the heat of the other man's gaze wander up and down the length of his body, but when he plucked up the courage to look back into those dark eyes, he only found sympathy and concern in them. Funnily enough, just seeing those emotions in the other man's eyes made Ron's chest feel lighter already. However, worry started to arise when he saw mischief flood the other's gaze instead. 

"Well, you wanna do something about it?"

"Do what?" Ron asked warily, having twin brothers who pranked you to no end had taught him to always be on his guard whenever the expression of glee and mischief crossed anyone's gaze, the other man had them both. 

"I'm guessing it's an ex?" The man asked.

"Yes?" Ron posed his answer as a question yet again hesitantly, he had no idea what the other man was going with this. 

"Well, if he noticed you then maybe you could show him that you moved on, be a little daring and brave. Catch them off guard."

"I-" Ron stopped before eyeing the other man curiously, "how did you know it was a 'him'?"

The other man rolled his eyes, "you seem like the kind of guy to play for both teams if you get what I mean," he winked flirtatiously at Ron, bring the blush back with full force. 

Ron huffed and crossed his arms, "I'm not even gonna ask how you know that but the least you can do is tell me your name if you want to suddenly start guessing my sexuality."

The other man's eyes widened and he cursed, "shit, I knew there was something I was missing," he looked so horrified that it made Ron crack a smile, it was nice to see the stoic man actually get worried over a simple thing as introducing himself. 

"I'm Blaise," the man stuck his hand out formally. Ron shook it trying to act just as serious,  _Blaise..._ he rather liked that name, it seemed to suit the other man, although Ron, for the life of him, couldn't explain why. 

"I'm Ron."

"Ron eh?" Blaise said, all horror and worry gone and now replaced with amusement and an almost wicked look, "well, Ron, you feel like inflicting jealousy into douchebags tonight?"

Ron raised an eyebrow feeling most definitely even more confused than before, Blaise may be handsome and fit and overall the literal dream guy (well according to Ron) but he was subtle as fuck and Ron could do without riddles tonight. "Jealous?" He asked stupidly, he seemed to be doing that quite a lot around Blaise and they had only spent about twenty minutes together. 

Well, it was Blaise's fault for being so damn riddle-like!

Right? 

Ugh, Blaise's hotness was causing Ron's poor brain to short-circuit.

"-and then he'll leave you alone."

Ron blinked up at Blaise who, he had just realized, was in the middle of explaining his genius (according to him) plan. Blaise sighed again, but the fond exasperated look he sent Ron's way made Ron think that Blaise probably didn't mind Ron's confusion, that was a relief. Especially in the light of other people he had come across. 

"I said," Blaise repeated patiently, "We should go dance together on the dance floor and just point out who the guy is to me and I'll handle the rest. You just stick by my side and follow my lead."

"Wait like 'as a couple'?" Ron asked. 

"Yes Red, as a couple," Blaise smirked at Ron's cheeks, which would probably be red for the whole night given what the events would be to occur. 

Ron decided not to question the nickname, he already had a million other things to question about.

"But this guy," he began desperately, "he's a jealous type too. And quite possessive, almost to the brink of-" he stopped, he couldn't go on, it was too embarrassing and Blaise would probably stop helping and leave him if he told. 

But it was too late.

"Brink of what?" Blaise questioned, looking intently into Ron's eyes. Cool and calm brown met panicked blue and Ron's breath caught at the sheer enigmatic feeling that surrounded the other male. Like secrets begging to be unlocked but also warning you to stay away. The temptation of resistance, the irony of an oxymoron.

Since when had Ron turned so poetic?

"Nothing, just...nothing," Ron responded lamely, this was it. Blaise would surely see through this flimsy lie and he would force the truth out of Ron and then it was over. Any chance of being with the dark-skinned enigma, even for just one night, would be just a dream. In his panic, an unrelated thought crossed his mind, whether Harry and Draco had realized where he was or would they be looking for him at this moment. 

They probably wouldn't have noticed given how interested they were in each other's lips. 

"Ron..." And Ron was lost, he knew it deep down. Just hearing his name sounded like that in Blaise's voice nearly made him shudder and he knew, the other man could easily ask him to do anything with that goddamn voice of his and he would've done it in a heartbeat. He was fucking helpless to the other man's charm and elegance. 

Damn, what was his mind doing to him? Or was it his heart? No, he was positive now that it must be the alcohol.

"Cormac, his name's Cormac McLaggen," he whispered, at last, staring at the floor with great interest, he heard silence in front of him and knew Blaise was listening intently, Ron forged on determinedly. 

"When Cormac and I first started going out, we met in a cafe. I know, pretty cliche, right? And everything was fine for a while, he gave me flowers, and we celebrated every holiday together in the best way, I introduced him to my family and we were happy you know? Like, it was that feeling that you feel like nothing could go wrong now. I should have known that it will..."

Blaise stayed silent so Ron took that as his cue to keep on talking, once he started he couldn't stop. 

"At first it was just little things, him asking me where I'm at or who I'm with. Then he started peeking into my social media and getting into fights with guys who commented that I looked good or something. Then things got worse, Hermione, she's one of my best friends, told me to get out of it while I still can but I didn't listen to her. I thought everything would just blow over and that this is just some sort of phase right?" 

"He never hit me, but he yelled at me a couple of times, said I was cheating on him with other guys and he gave his heart to me and I'm crushing it constantly and we never go out anymore. But that was his fault because he told me to come home straight away after classes and it got really bad that I would stay over at Harry's boyfriend's place. He was my roommate before I met Cormac and he and I grew close while I stayed. He punched Cormac in the face when he saw him," Ron laughed weakly, he didn't realize that he was crying until he felt how wet his face was. 

"I'm sorry," Blaise said softly after a while. Ron's heart leaped as Blaise's larger hand enclosed his in a show of comfort and support. 

"It's nothing," he shrugged, trying to stem the tears, "I broke with him a couple of weeks later. Harry and Draco were with me and Hermione smacked him over the head with her encyclopedia," he laughed again. He just couldn't stop, retelling this story to a stranger made him realize once again how amazing his friends were and how lucky he was to have them. 

So if you want to leave now, you're more than welcome too. I'm just a mass of emotional baggage, it's alright I'll understand," but he still kept his eyes trained on the floor. He didn't want to see the rejection and disgust on the other man's handsome features, he had a feeling that would be too much for him to handle tonight. 

But he was certainly not expecting a warm hand gently tipping his head up to meet deep mocha brown eyes that, to Ron's surprise, still looked at him with concern, worry, and a hint of something else. 

"Did you really think I'd ever leave you? Now I know why you were so scared, this is just making me want to put my plan to motion," Blaise leaned down closer so that their lips were almost touching, "besides, those guys were right, you're quite the looker."

Ron blushed heavily and tried to push the other man away, "you git, don't do that!" 

Blaise laughed before pulling away, he nodded to the door, "you want to do it?"

Ron turned to face the door and suddenly a newfound sense of determination surged through him, "yes. Yes, I do."

***

"Is he still staring at us?"

"Shhh, just ignore him."

Ron wrapped his arms tighter around Blaise as the two of them moved seamlessly together with the music on the dance floor. They moved back and forth against each other and every time Blaise's body brushed against his, heat spread through every part of Ron. He could've stayed here forever just feeling the heat inside of him, but Blaise seemed to have other plans. 

"He's not looking at us anymore," he pondered, frowning at the man who had been watching them at the bar counter. "So he's ignoring us isn't he? What a petty little shit!"

Ron decided not to mention that Blaise was being slightly petty too for getting so worked up over a random guy, just for Ron's behalf but he was too busy feeling touched and grateful to care. 

The music changed and a slightly slower beat took over, Blaise groaned and Ron echoed him. Slow beats were the worst and sure enough, some people around them had ended up going back to the booths. "Wanna take a break?" Blaise asked over the noise, Ron simply nodded. 

This time it was Ron who led them to the booth where Draco and Harry had occupied, their position had not changed except for a batch of new drinks were seated in front of them which showed that they had asked for more. "Hey, you two!" He yelled over the music and the noise, Harry and Draco didn't seem to notice and when Ron turned to Blaise to apologize for his friends' behavior, he was surprised to see the amused grin on the other's face. 

Blaise marched over the effortlessly pulled Draco off of Harry's lap, as if he were lifting a sack of flour and Draco, for a second, hung limply before realizing that something was wrong and began struggling. 

"Oi! Let me go, you shit. I have a bloody boyfriend! You think you can just-"

"Draco," Blaise said and that was all it took for Draco to stop struggling and twist in Blaise's grasp before gasping and attempting to hug the taller man. 

"Blaise! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

 "You guys know each other?" Ron asked confused, he looked over to see Harry posing the same expression on his face. 

"Yeah, known each other since childhood. We were inseparable along with Pansy."

Ron had heard stories about Pansy Parkinson from Draco and Hermione, who was Pansy's girlfriend, but he hadn't heard that much about Blaise surprisingly. 

"Oh, how long are you staying? Are you coming back for good? Or-"

"Excuse me."

Draco looked up, very irritated from having to stop his sentence for the second time and when he did, his eyes widened and a red flush began to creep up his cheeks. 

Ron, on the other hand, looked up and he nearly choked on the drink he had taken a sip out of. 

Cormac McLaggen was standing at the table with a pronounced smirk on his face, even with Draco glaring daggers at him and Blaise's narrowed eyes, or even Harry clenching the drink he was holding a bit too tightly. But of course, maybe it was because he only seemed to notice Ron at this point. 

"So, Ron, how you doing?" 

"Don't talk to him. Ever." Draco snapped before Ron could answer, he had almost risen out of his seat when Harry clamped a hand on his wrist, when Draco turned to aim a glare at Harry, the green-eyed boy simply shook his head. 

When facing Cormac yet again, instead of feeling nervous and scared like before, Ron felt braver and more at ease when he looked into his ex's blue eyes, so much like his but yet so different. 

"Hello, Cormac," Ron said breezily wrapping a subtle arm around Blaise's shoulder as he leaned forward, "is there something important you needed to tell me? Because I'd rather be spending time with my  _boyfriend."_

There was a short silence as Harry inhaled a bit too harshly and began choking, Draco thumped him on the back but gave Blaise an unreadable look. Blaise however, just seemed to brush it off and in return, wrapped an arm around Ron's waist and smiled winningly at an outraged Cormac. 

"You...You're what?"

"My boyfriend, Cormac," Ron said looking pityingly at Cormac, "something that you seemed to have not had for a while now huh? What a shame."

Blaise snorted and hid his face in Ron's neck to smother his oncoming laugh, apparently just seeing that action made Cormac look even more nauseous than before and without responding the older man jerkingly turned around and after giving everyone at the table a glare that, for other people would've seemed dangerous but to Ron it just looked like a mouse trying to act tough, he made his way haltingly back to the booth he had come from. 

Right after he left both Blaise and Draco choked up in laughter, Harry still looked like a mix of confused and amused. "That was amazing, Ron where the hell did you learn to do that?" Draco gasped after a while. 

Ron shrugged but still gave out a grin of his own, "just came out of me, I guess."

"Wait," Harry asked, his green eyes still betraying confusion, "you guys are dating? Since when?"

Ron thought about that for a second, how was he going to answer that? Did Blaise even want to date him? Or was it all just for show? 

"Yeah, we're dating, Potter," Blaise said easily, squeezing Ron a bit tighter to his side, "we just didn't go over technicalities because of McDouche over there, which reminds me," he turned to Ron with a smile instead of his usual smirk and proclaimed loudly, "Ron would you like to be boyfriend?" 

Ron tried to muffle a snicker but it must've come out for Blaise looked at him in mock horror "yes I would love to Blaise," he said trying to stay serious. 

Draco shook his head, "I'm surrounded by a bunch of dorks."

***

"Shit!" 

"Wow, that was loud."

"It's loud because you're so fucking drunk, Ron."

Both Ron and Blaise tumbled into Ron's apartment, hanging onto each other and stumbling while giggling hysterically at the stupidest things. 

"We haven't kissed yet, you know?" Ron slurred, trying to stay upright and gave Blaise what he hoped was a stern look, "the big rule on dating is to kiss the person you're dating, you arsehole!"

"There's a rulebook for dating?" Blaise asked amused as he cautiously led Ron through the hallway and into the room that looked like his new boyfriend's bedroom. He was slightly more sober than the redhead so he decided that maybe he needed to get his boyfriend into bed before leaving. 

"Of course there is! Everyone knows this, what kind of boyfriend would you be if you don't know the rules of dating?"

As Blaise got to work trying to remove Ron's shirt, the redhead giggled again, "Ohhh are we actually taking the next step? So soon?"

Blaise finally gave up and sighed before flopping on the bed and winced as it creaked ominously under his weight. Suddenly everything just crashed down on him at once, he has a boyfriend, his boyfriend is a badass motherfucker who just bested his own ex in two sentences and now said boyfriend wants to have sex with him,  _him?_

He started laughing and try as he might, he just couldn't stop. Ron stared at him for a while before laughing along with him. After a long, while they both finally stopped laughing due to lack of air and Ron flopped down beside Blaise on the bed ( _CREAK!)_ and they both just stared at the ceiling for a moment. 

"I feel like we should buy you a new bed before we even get to the sex part," and that set them off again, laughing their hearts off and probably disturbing the neighbors but neither cared. They didn't care when the laughter finally stopped for good. They didn't care when they seemed to gravitate closer to each other, ending up with Blaise spooning Ron to his chest and the redhead contently resting his head on the other man's chest and listening to the steady heartbeat. 

They didn't care what everyone else thought. To them, everything was perfect just like this, and nothing could ever go wrong. Not when they had each other. 

"You better read that bloody rulebook cause I swear if I don't get a kiss when I wake up, I'm gonna lost it."

Blaise didn't think his lungs could handle laughing anymore so he simply settled with muffling his chuckles in Ron's soft hair, just what had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was actually pretty goddamn long and I did not expect that, see even writers have no freaking idea where they're going with most of their fics. Hope y'all enjoyed!  
> ~Astrid
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @scorpittariusslytherdor


End file.
